Bought In Blood
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: This should have been a joyful day. But for her, it just wasn’t. Narcissa Black gets married.


**Title: Bought In Blood**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Hmmmm.. let's see. Yes, that's right... Nothing.**

**Summary: It should have been the happiest day of her life. Narcissa Black gets married.**

**Series: On the Other Side**

Other stories:

Victorious

What Are Friends For?

**A/N:-)**

* * *

**Bought In Blood**

It should have been the happiest day of her life. Everything was perfect.

This was her wedding day. The day she had dreamed of since she was just a child.

She stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She truly was a beautiful girl, even those who hated her would admit to that. Her silver-blonde hair was swept up into a fancy up-do; red roses intertwined through the mass of its shining locks. A diamond tiara perched majestically on her head, loose curls falling across it.

Her dress was a marvel unto itself, a striking white threaded with white gold across the bodice and skirt. Interlaced among the threads were red rubies, matched by those in her white gold earrings and necklace that shone prettily against her pale skin.

On her feet she wore white French heels, and her nails were perfectly manicured a crimson red. Her face was lightly made up, and she looked much like a child's china doll, still and beautiful and emotionless even on a day such as this one.

Inside her heart wept. She was supposed to be ecstatic on this day of all days. She _did_ love him, she had for years.

But she knew the price. The price that had been paid to fulfill her childhood dreams to perfection. Men had died for this, women had been raped, children tortured and here Narcissa was, reaping the benefits from their pain and humiliation. She knew how the Malfoys had gotten the money to pay for this.

And she hated it.

She did not want her dreams bought in blood. As the red stones glittered ominously in the reflecting glass, Narcissa Black wanted nothing more than to run away. To leave her dreams behind and join the good fight.

She wanted to leave her family and the dark that immersed it. She didn't want to be the cold wife of an equally cold man. She knew where he was headed; she could see it clearly.

But she _loved_ him. That alone kept her here, even though she knew where he would lead her. Her love kept her by his side, a silent specter to his evil deeds.

She knew he loved her also. His devotion to her was as strong as hers was to him. He would buy her the world had she asked. He would give her anything that was in his power to have, and even the things that were not. But he could not buy her pardoning from the sin of her silence; his sins were far greater than her own.

Had she been only a few years older, Narcissa may have chosen a different path than this. Yet, she was still just a girl, a mere two years out of school and she still sincerely believed that love was enough.

She would follow him to Hell if he wished her too, and that was precisely where the couple was headed.

She sighed sadly. As much as she was gaining from this, she was losing far more, as she was well aware.

This should have been a joyful day.

But for her, it just wasn't.

"Narcissa, Child, it's time." She turned to face her beaming father. He held out his arm for her, and she faltered for a moment, the thought of escape resurfacing in her mind.

She took his arm, and pulled a smile onto her own face. The pair stepped out of the room. "Everything changes from here, my child." Her father grinned down at her.

"Yes it does." The false smile kept its place upon her face.

And everything would change, though not in the way he had meant it. He had been thinking of the favour among Riddle and the rest of the wizarding world, while she could not take her mind away from the red.

The brilliant red that symbolized everything she had never wanted. The blood that paid for her childhood imaginings, that paid for the life she had always wished to have.

She was on the road to Hell, and this time it was too late to turn back.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: for some reason, Narcissa has always been an intriguing character to me. The books never really do say much about her, which is rather unfortunate, 'cause I think her character is one of the most interesting. Well here's my attempt to get inside her head.**

**Don't forget to review. It's the only payment writers like me get after all.**


End file.
